Heartbreaking Earthquake (Oneshot)
by Gamer Katie
Summary: This is just a sad oneshot I could never get out of my head. (Rated T because I'm paranoid.)


My name is Cole. You probably know me as the black ninja of Earth and the strong leader of the ninja team.

You know, my biggest secret is I wear something orange over the black when I'm alone. It's nice...because I can smile, but at the same time, I know I'm covering the black. When I'm around others, I wear something black over the orange. It feels weird...but it makes them smile.

Orange...I only like it because it was _her _favorite color. Orange meant plenty of things, depending on the shade, although my favorite meanings were determination, success, encouragement and enthusiasm. I know there's other meanings to it, but I liked those the most, because they always seem to fit _her_. I never liked the color black, because of its meanings. Although the one that struck me the most was "death".

That damn word had to bring back memories of _her_... It hurt to the point where I had to isolate myself from the others... I couldn't sleep without thinking of those memories... or without coming up with a plan.. Somehow sleep would find its way to capture me... I know it's childish, but I do sometimes cry myself to sleep... I just wanted to forget that..._she _went away...and that I never got to say goodbye.

I guess you're wondering who _she _is... Well, easiest way I can say it... _She _was my mother... Mom was the best friend I've ever had. She always knew how to comfort me and make me smile. I still remember her touch.. Soft but strong hands. Silver eyes looking to me with warmth. Her favorite color was orange. It fits her perfectly. My inspiration to stay strong came mostly from Mom. She was very determined to keep the family happy, she encouraged me when I felt down, and told me that I would one day be successful with my skills.

Dad only made dancing his career, because he loved dancing with mom. He wanted me to try to dance like him and, maybe he though I would find someone, but I never found myself suitable for dancing. I did try to convince him that I could have my future, but he insisted. I couldn't exactly refuse when Mom was right there smiling lightly. I could have sworn I saw her eyes dim a little, but I guess it was my imagination.

Right when they thought I was in Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts, I ran away. It'd hurt having to lie to them through the letters. Now that I look at my letters I received, I realized that mom's handwriting slowly disappeared. At first I thought it was nothing, but as the letters kept on I never saw her handwriting at all. Not even her name was ever signed on the envelope or the bottom of the paper.

_'She can't be...' _I thought, hoping that the next letter I got had some sort of her writing. It never did. In my latest letter, I asked if she was alright. I never got an answer about her.

Soon, I finally visited with the others, and I knew at that moment, I didn't want to believe it. I saw the look in dad's eyes. He had a smile on his face, but in his eyes, he was..depressed; sadden; hurt.

_'No..Please don't let it be true.' _Glancing around the house, I noticed her photos were nowhere in anyone's sight. It wasn't a good time to cry, I knew it. I had to stay strong for the others. Finally, the day went on and she was nowhere. I was hoping that it was my imagination, but...it wasn't..

That same night, I tried my best to stay strong, but I was hyperventilating. I looked in my reflection, only to see.. I had _her _silver eyes; _her _black hair... At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore.

Earth can really be a strong element, but if you can hit on its eroded cracks just right, you can make it shatter. That's exactly what I did. I shattered into broken pieces.

_"I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!" _I yelled repeatedly, my voice lowering each time and my punches to the wall weakening.

I slid down on that wall, curling up into a ball and sobbing my eyes out. _'It's not fair... I didn't even get to say goodbye...' _I thought, sniffing lightly. _'It's okay, Cole. You'll see her again...one day.' _I tried calming myself down. That's all I ever wanted... Just to see her again, was all I ever wanted. I wanted to see her nice smile, her warm eyes and feel her comforting touch.

I did try hard to forget, but it seems like everything took its toll on me. When I look to Nya, I could have sworn she was an exact reincarnation of her, except her eyes. When I tried cooking, I never wanted any offered help, because I didn't want to remind myself of her. Then there was my touch, I had strong, but tough hands. Although when I wanted to be gentle, they were still strong hands, but they softened.

Zane must've picked up on what was happening. Of course, he tried speaking to me.

_"Cole, is everything alright? You've been acting a little strange lately." _

_"I'm fine."_

_"Cole, please. If it is something important, then tell me. I want to help."_

_"It's...not important.."_

At times, Zane really was persistent with getting answers. I kept lying, until finally he pointed it out.

_"You have lost someone dear to your heart, have you?"_

I couldn't respond. I was choked up until I managed to breathe shakily. He noticed my actions and hugged me. Next thing I know, I'm crying on his shoulder. I couldn't even stutter out an answer, but I guess Zane didn't need one. He comforted me the best he could. For once, I accepted someone else's comfort.

_"If you really do love that person, you'll have to let them go... You'll see them one day... Besides,"_ He began, pulling away only to cup my cheek and wipe my tears, _"I don't think, she would like it if she knew you were crying. She would want you to stay strong like you always had and to see you smile again."_

I relished his touch while he continued to comfort me. His hands did have some strength, but they were very gentle. Almost a close replica of mother's, but no one was going to replace her. _'Zane's right... She wouldn't want to see me cry.' _I smiled lightly, embracing him.

It took him a while before hugging me back... It felt nice having someone comfort me.

_"Not everyone can be strong, Cole... But even if you did break, I know you'll find a way to rebuild yourself." _He said, smiling lightly.

I blushed lightly at his smile, but I only continued to smile back. _'Zane, what would __we__ do without you?' _I thought. _'He's right again though.. I can't replace her, but I think... I already know someone who can fill that void... Besides, I'm holding him now... and now I don't ever want to let go.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Losing someone is the hardest thing to accept. Remembering you is easy, I do it everyday. Missing you is a heartache that never goes away."<br>Mariam Ali  
>26 Apr. 2013 7:57 PM.<br>_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__** I know, **__**I didn't update "Elemental Confessions". I had this on my mind and I thought why not...**_

_**You know it was kinda hard to type this without crying now and then...**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and go ahead and review if you did.**_


End file.
